A wire harness disclosed in PTL 1 includes three high-voltage electric wires and three metal protection pipes which respectively receive the three high-voltage electric wires for protection.
The high-voltage electric wire connects a motor mounted at a front portion of a vehicle and an inverter mounted at a middle or rear portion of the vehicle. The high-voltage wire is arranged from a battery at the middle or rear portion of the vehicle to the motor at the front portion of the vehicle through an under-floor located outside a vehicle body frame.
The high-voltage wire arranged through the under-floor of the vehicle body may be hit by pebbles or splashed with water. To protect the high-voltage electric wires from pebbles or water, the high-voltage electric wires are surrounded by the metal protection pipes. Each of the metal protection pipes serves to protect the high-voltage electric wire from pebbles or water and to prevent the high-voltage electric wire from being bent using its rigidity. Furthermore, since the metal protection pipe is made of metal, the metal protection pipe serves as an electromagnetic shield.
The wire harness is manufactured by respectively inserting the three high-voltage electric wires through the straight metal protection pipes and then bending the metal protection pipes along an arranging path of the wire harness at an under-floor of a vehicle. The wire harness manufactured in a manner as described above is then transported from a wire harness manufactory to a vehicle manufacturer's assembling factory. Then, the wire harness will be mounted at a predetermined position in the vehicle, thereby completing the arranging process.